League of Legends: The History
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: An attack destroys the previous league, and now a new one must be created. First fanfic in english.


**Hi there! Well, it's my first fanfic writted in english, and my English really sucks a lot, so forgive me if I write something wrong okay? This story is set on a parallel world,** **but maybe I'll take a few places that actually exist in the game, and change a few things here and there but nothing serious.**

**Well, that's enough talking.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter one**_

Recently, a war broke out between two cities on the continent of Valoran. Destruction, death in vain and lost dreams, fulfill all the memories of a person who found himself sitting in a tree trunk in the middle of a small clearing, where the wood she had no idea what it was. Lost in thought, the person looked at his sword, carrying the scent of blood. It was an important person, but he forgot the past, and started from scratch. Suddenly, his line of thought was interrupted by an explosion, coming from a deeper part of the forest. He stood up, imagines what would have been that, and decided to go into the sound of the explosion. Guided by the smoke that had taken over the sky slowly until she reached the place where he saw what appeared to be remains of a large building, which was now destroyed and consigned to the flames raging.  
>- What ... happened here? - Mentally asked herself, and then heard a noise coming from under the rubble on fire. Sharpened the vision, and was surprised to see a bloody hand among some rocks. He ran up there, and began to remove the stones. Gradually, he began to see a body of a man. A strange man, who had purple skin, tattoos that looked like spells, was bald and had a black beard, divided into three points. He dragged it out of the rubble, and rummaged around in search of other survivors. Not finding anyone else, came back to the body of man was wounded. Judging from the wounds he had, he was fighting with someone before the accident happen. He lifted it, put on his back and walked away quickly.<br>He opened his eyes quickly, startled. His breath was panting, and looked carefully where it was. It looked like a cave, and as far as he knew he should be dead, and not in a cave. He looked at the outside of the cave, and saw a fire. He stands, and grimaced in pain, putting his hand to his abdomen, which was open before, was now with a bandage. He walked with slow steps to where a person was sitting in front of the fire, however, was noticed. Although the fire of a great light, and was still supported by the moonlight, he could not identify the person, as this is his face and hiding her body beneath a cloak and hood.

- You should rest. - It was the mysterious person that told him, causing him to arch an eyebrow.  
>- Who are you? - He asked, sitting in front of the mysterious being who hid their identity.<br>- No one important. - This phrase sounded like an end to the conversation, but he decided to insist.  
>- At least let me know the name of who saved me.<br>- Before you ask about someone, you should perform before. - He sighed. That mysterious person was cunning.  
>- Okay. My name is Ryze. And you?<br>- My name is Riven. - At the end of the presentation, she removed her hood and showed him his face.  
>- Beautiful name Riven. - She looked blankly at all, making him gasp. - Thanks for helping me.<br>- What happened there? - Ryze lowered his head.  
>- I do not know if I should tell you.<br>- Do as you please. - And silence reigned there. After some reflection, Ryze suddenly lifted the palm of his hand and pointed it at Riven, which looked doubtful. Without warning, Ryze gave a little ball of static. Riven quickly grabbed his sword, under the watchful eye of Ryze, and struck a blow on the floor, jumping over the ball thrown to him static and stopping in front of him, pointing his sword to the throat of man. Ryze smiled.

- As I thought, you are skilled. - Riven looked at him with a face of few friends, doing Ryze cold sweat.  
>- I do not need praise. I did not kill you in regards to his injuries, but if you dare do it again, you will not have the same luck. - Finished the phrase and picked up his sword, returning to sit.<br>- "As moody, it might be a problem in the future." - Thought Ryze. - Listen, I need your help. I belong to a group ... Special. - Riven raised an eyebrow. - Have you heard about the League of Legends? - Riven shook his head. - Well, it is a group that brings together the best fighters in the world.  
>- I understand. So what?<br>- One of our members has betrayed us and went to the side of evil. We do not know what they are planning, but when we got close to the truth, they attacked us. I fear that I am the only survivor.  
>- Refresh my memory, what I have to do with it?<p>

- Like I said before, I need your help. I want you to recruit some champions.

- Champions?

- Yeah, that's a nickname for members of the League. A new league has to be form, with new members, and I want you to recruit them. With your strength, I hope you will find some strong people. Can I count on you for that? – Riven stare at the old man. That's a good opportunity for her forgot the past, and starts a new life, although being like a soldier again gives a strange feeling onto his heart. But what she has to lose?

- Count me in.

- Excellent. Follow me. – Ryze rose, Riven imitated him, and both were headed to the ruins that before was covered in flames. – This was our base…

- I can see that.

- Listen, you'll have to travel this world in search for new recruits. The evil is strong, and the league is the only hope to combat this. Now go, the destiny of the world will be in your hands.

- What about you?

- I'll infiltrate their base, so maybe I can find a clue of what they are planning.

- Okay.

- Before I forget, take this. This is like a radio; we can talk if we need help or something. Good luck. – And each one went to separate ways. Riven put his hood, and walked away, with a new mission in his life.

**To be continued…**

**Well, that's all for today. Again, sorry for the errors and I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**So them, I deserve reviews? :D**

"**Until we meet again, farewell." – Igor, Persona 3**


End file.
